Far Cry 4 Alternate
by TYZO300
Summary: WArning spoilers ahead. So Starts at the Alternate ending at the beginning of the game and begins from there. Now that ajay knows the truth of what really happened how will this affect all of Kyrat. (AjayxOCxNoore) Rated M for blood, Lemon, violence, language, and Drug abuse.
1. Prologue

**_So hey there finished playing Far Cry 4 then I watched the alternate endings and wondered If I can make a story out of this so read and enjoy._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ajay My Son I have But one last wish. Take me back to Lakshmana.<strong>_

It was an average day in Kyrat as Ajay Ghale was riding the bus in the country trying to get the site to scatter his mother's ashes. Soon the bus stopped at a military checkpoint. While in the middle of its strip and search the passenger begin shooting and the army men retaliated. Soon ajay and his guide escaped only to face several armed men at gunpoint. A helicopter soon landed and out came a middle aged man with a blonde haircut who seemed somewhat Asian wearing fancy clothes looking around. He looked somewhat distressed and started walking towards the injured captain. "I distinctly remember saying stop the bus" he said with a british accent. "Yes. Stop the bus. Not shoot the bus. I'm very particular with my word. Stop. Shoot. Stop. Shoot.; Do those words sound the same?" "But it got out of control" the captain said nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What did you say?" the mixed man asked. "It got out of control he replied. The man slowly pulled out a small knife while repeating what he said. "I hate when things get out of control. Then he started stabbing the captain to death while scolding him the only thing upsetting him is that he got blood all over his shoes. The he took a look to the man in front of him and helped him up. "Get up boy. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere…" and then proceeded to hug him. "I'm so sorry about this. This was supposed to be…Well not this. We have a party waiting for you, but I don't think I know your name." He looked at the guy lying next to ajay. "Who is this? Hm? Is this your +1? Strong silent type. I like it he said before getting back up as durapan was apprehended. "I am terribly embarrassed about all this. This was supposed to be very simple but you know if you give food to monkeys they just throw their shit at each other." "Oh would you hold this?" he asked giving the bloody knife to the young man before pulling out his phone and doing a selfie of him and ajay. "Awesome. Don't worry about a thing my boy this will soon be behind us and we'll be off on our grand adventure. Because I have cleared my calendar for you" he said while moving towards the chopper. You and I are gonna tear shit up!" was the last thing he heard before a bag was put over his head.

A little while later ajay begins to hear the same man talking to someone named paul until he told him to take the bag off his head. His vision returned to see the same man from earlier sitting in front of him at a table with western cuisine on it. "Again, terribly sorry for what happened before. This is more what I had in mind. So, fresh start. Introductions. Ajay Ghale, our guest of honor; paul, our very gracious host. He looked to a man who is American probably in his 30s. "The little monkey, whose name I still don't know. And I ,of course, am pagan min. You really don't remember me, do you? Your mother, she never spoke of me, never mentioned me? Oh, we'll change all that. Paul I need cash" pagan said to the man next to him. "uh, how much do you need?" "All of it" as he took a bundle of currency from him and presented it to ajay showing pagan's face on the cash. Soon he behan talking about his mother ishwari on they loved each other and how she understood him; then out of nowhere he stabbed darpaun in the back blaming the golden path for everything. Pagan discovers him texting for help and forced him to cry out in the opening for help. "Find out what he knows" he ordered as the rest left with the man in tow. "Terrorists right? Now please, stay right here. Enjoy the crab Rangoon. Don't move I will be right back." Pagan min said as he left the room. After waiting a while and exploring the compound a bit Pagan min returned though he was not wearing his jacket. "Oh, fan-bloody-tastic, you sir, are a gentleman. I sincerely apologize. We saw terrorists in the area, and yada yada. The crab Rangoon, right? It's…" was interrupted by a pained scream and continued; "fabulous, Mm! Well, come on, let's go!. He said and ajay got up and left with the king of kyrat to their destination.

"Three point landing" pagan said as the landed next to a giant structure. "you know…part of me is surprised your mother asked for you to bring her all the way back here. Soon the door opened and Pagan stepped out; "you want me to follow you…" "Jesus Christ yes boy, the ashes aren't going to scatter themselves!" as ajay stepped out Pagan begin to converse with him again. "Did your mother ever tell you about your father?" pagan said as ajay only replied "Never. No". "Mohan…the great protector of the golden path. Hmph. He was a cunt. He whored your mother out, sent her to spy on me. But we fell in love, we had a child and that is when mohan showed his true colors. Hmph He drove you and your mother away, even killed your sister, Lakshmana. Which brings us here." He said as they stopped in front of some shrine temple. "Lakshmana shouldn't be alone anymore. I'm glad we're finally back together. After you" he motioned ajay to enter and closed the door behind him. He looked around and saw incense and flowers around a tombstone which says "IN LOVING MEMORY OF LAKSHMANA MIN 1988-1989" above it was a golden urn with the girl's ashes in it and on the wall laid a picture of a two-year old child. Ajay soon approached the tombstone and placed the urn next to his sisters and left the shrine to see pagan leaning on the helicopter. "Oh good do you feel better now? Got it out of your system? Good. And maybe now we can finally shoot some goddamn guns."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So hopefully I can turn this to a full-fledged story to see what would happen if ajay was on Pagan Min's side and how that would affect the future of kyrat. So anyway will be waiting for those reviews and see where to take off from there.<strong>_


	2. AN

Hello and I would like to say thank you for your thoughts on my story and it was just the prologue. And rest assured I will update on the story just trying to figure out how to do this and thanks to some of the ideas I will also try work on better spacing. In the meantime read some of my other stories and I will get back to you at the same time.


End file.
